


Looking For A Lover, Don't Need No Other

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Kaylee's a poet, also Inara's very pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five senses, five sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking For A Lover, Don't Need No Other

The jewels of her bodice sparkle in the sunlight.

Her skin is like a peach, smooth and warm and flawless.

But she tastes like passion, all smooth and intoxicating like the best moonshine

The sent of her is better yet, hints of exotic spices and memories of home.

The silk slithers like a creature out of legend, come to claim her tribute.


End file.
